


When in Rome

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is enjoying a holiday in Rome with his daughter when he ends up deep involved in murder, conspiration, espionage and the adventures of a highly intelligent German Shepherd and his owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what Inspector Rex is, it's an Austrian-Italian crime series about a homicide detective (currently Marco Terzani, played by Francesco Arca) who resolves his cases with the help of his highly intelligent and trained German Shepherd, Rex.
> 
> This story born from the similarities, phisical and personality, between Steve McGarrett and Marco Terzani. (Go google Francesco Arca, you'll not regret it)

Danny had had a lucky shot, he had won a 10 days holiday in Rome, all included for two people. He was taking with him Grace, of course, he had planned pass the vacation visiting the city, enjoying the food and showing Grace the small village, at around 40 miles of Rome, where his great-grandmother had born. 

Steve, Kono, Hin and Kamekona had gone to the airport for see them off.

'Bring me one of those small reproductions of the tower' said Kamekona

'That's in Pisa, they're going to Rome' said Chin

'Make lots of photos of the places you visit' said Steve to Grace 'and take care of your father, doesn't get in trouble'

'I will uncle Steve' said Grace

'Grace, take your bag, it's time to embark' said Danny 'See you in ten days'

'Enjoy Rome, Danno' said Steve meanwhile Danny and Grace get into the embark gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Grace arrive to Rome and have a meeting with a mysterious person.

Danny noticed her when she sat at the other side of the aisle; tall, blonde, attractive and wearing a really  
short black dress, it was difficult don't notice her. Their eyes find each others few times during the flight and he kept for her the door of the restroom open when they crossed there. And he was surprised when he found her getting into the Roman hotel him and Grace where going to stay.

And his surprise was even bigger when, at dinner time, he found her at the same restaurant Danny and Grace had decided to go, sit just a couple of tables from theirs. Once during the dinner, meanwhile Grace was on the restroom, Danny heard the metalic sound of chair moving outside his sight range.

'The World is little, isn't it? First the flight, the hotel, now here. If this were a rom-com we can almost saywe're predestined to each other' said the woman, her voice sounded sweet and Danny felt a bit captivated for it.

'I don't like romantic comedies, they're to sugary for me' said Danny 'but my daughter loves them, so I always end up watching them for her.'

'She's a lucky girl then' said the woman 'my father never did that for me'

'Yes, she is' said Danny

'Oh, God, I'm so dumb' said the woman 'I just sit here and talk with you and I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Amanda'

'Danny' said him meanwhile he shaked her hand

'Nice to meet you Danny.' Said the woman who rushed to get out the table when she saw Grace coming out the restroom.

'Have you got contact with him?' Said a grave voice at the phone

'Yes, I have.' Said the woman 'It hasn't been complicated'

'Is he suspecting something?' Asked the voice

'No, he looks completely innocent' said the woman

'Good, good job' said the voice 'do the next step of the plan then'

'You can trust me' said the woman


	3. Chapter 3

There she was again at breakfast time the next morning. She seemed to have a a magnet with him. She waved her hand to him and walked directly to the table where Danny and Grace were placed.

'Are you mind if I sit here?' Said her 'It looks the only nice free space here'

Danny looked around, if there were few other free spaces on the hall, it was certainly one of the most peaceful ones, above all in comparation with the small table on the corner just next to a German family of six with a crying baby and a Great Dane sat on the table feet.

'Of course,' said Danny, who obligingly get up and move the chair for her 'Grace, this is Amanda, she's a friend. Amanda, this is my daughter, Grace.'

'You were sat close to us in the plane.' Said Grace.

'Yes, I was.' Said Amanda 'Any plans for today?'

'We're going to the Coliseum.' Said Danny.

'Oh, it's a beautiful place, I loved it the first time I was here.' Said Amanda

'So, you're not here for visiting the city?' Said Danny

'No, business.' Said Amanda 'A tragedy, this city is so beautiful'

'Danno, I'm going for some more chips,' said Grace 'do you want anything?'

'Yes, Monkey,' said Danno 'bring some for me too'

Once Grace wasn't looking at us, Amanda had to act quickly, she intentionally threw her purse to the floor, making Danny get down to take it and in used those two seconds for hide a small usb on the deeps of Grace's bunny backpack.

'Here you have' said Danny

'Oh, thanks,' said Amanda 'sorry, I'm so clumsy'

'Don't worry' said Danno.

'I have thought that maybe, you and me,' said Amanda putting her hand on his thigh 'maybe you'd want have a drink with me tonight, around 8:30 on the hotel's bar?'

'I don't know, I mean, you look nice, and attractive, ' said Danny 'but I'm with Grace and I'm not sure if it's a good idea.

'Oh, please, a small "me" time is not going to disturb her' said her

'I suppose not' said Danny 'I'll try'


End file.
